True Past Revealed
by GoldenRose101
Summary: A wolf with an unknown past and a certain pink hedgehog meet up and ... read and find out! pairings include: SonicXAmy later and ShadowXOC Hope you like It!


DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own the Sonic Characters. I do own Star the wolf though, I made her up myself.

AMY'S POV

Amy involuntarily quickened her pace. She had wondered too deep in to the small forest on one of her usual morning walks. Once again, she stopped in the small clearing from which she had started . Amy screamed in frustration and kicked a nearby stone, ignoring the pain that shot through her foot. Someone's bound to come looking for me, I hope it's Sonic she thought hopefully and dreamily.

STAR'S POV

"Come clean this mess up you fool!" her master shouted. "Yes sir" she said quietly with a trace of fear in her voice, moving to wipe up the spill on the marble floor. When she was finished she suddenly felt the toe of her master's boot jabbing into her side painfully. She heard a crack and soon an intense pain seared through her side. She bit back a yelp of pain and looked up fearfully at him. "Bed, now" he ordered, walking away and almost stepping on her tail. She mumbled a 'yes sir' and trudged up the marble stairs, pain in each step. She tiredly opened the door to the small room in which she slept and collapsed on to the spread out quilt she called her bed with a wince. Tonight she thought determinedly I'm escaping this place.

AMY'S POV

"UGH!" Amy yelled completely bored of waiting, her hopes dashed. She paced around the small clearing. She soon decided to head out again. Later in the day, she was still lost, she felt like something was watching her. "Hello?" she called hopefully, when she received no answer her hopes died. Soon, a small rustling noise in the nearby bushes came to her attention. A small wolf stepped out of the bushes, clutching her side and panting. "Who are you?" Amy asked, trying not to sound rude. The girl stared at her for a few seconds then collapsed with a wince. She rushed over to the girl, helping her sit up. "Are you alright?" She asked, starting to worry a little about the small stranger. "I'm fine" the wolf answered between pants. "So... what's your name?" She asked the small purple wolf. "Oh... name's Star" the girl replied quietly. "Nice to meet you Star, I'm Amy by the way" Amy introduced herself politely. Star smiled and slowly stood up.

STAR'S POV

"Are you lost?" Star asked. "Yes" she heard Amy admit in a defeated tone. She smiled at Amy kindly, Amy's eyes lit up with hope. "Can you help me find a place called Mystic Ruins?" Amy asked. "Sure" replied Star. "Lead the way" Amy said cheerfully. As they walked, Star bit back a whimper as pain shot through her side in each step. She was now sure that something was broken where her master had kicked her before she had run away. As they kept walking, she absently traced the tattoo-like rings on her arms. She'd never known where they'd come from, she was just born with them for some reason. She'd never known her parents ether, her master told her they had been killed in some accident when she was only a baby. She sighed as they walked on, _so confused..._she thought tiredly. She turned to look back at Amy, the pink hedgehog looked totally exhausted. "Yes please" Amy replied. Star sat down next to Amy with a small wince, yep, it's broken she thought.

AMY'S POV

"Are you sure your alright?" Amy asked Star, pointing to the hand clutching her side. Star sighed and liffted her stained and tattered shirt to access the damage her master had caused. Amy gasped at what she saw; there was a huge bruise running the length of Star's small torso, it was a sickening shade of purple darker than the wolf's violet fur. Star looked at the large bruise and flinched. Amy heard her mumble something quietly. "How did that happen?" Amy asked curiously. Star sighed, "alright, I'll tell you, just please don't tell anyone else"she said quietly. Star explained everything, her parents, her mysterious past, her horrible master, and most things about herself. Amy looked at Star contently, "wow your_ master_ does'nt sound very nice, why do you even work for him?" Amy asked.


End file.
